Fiber optic communication systems are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high band width communication capabilities to customers. Fiber optic communication systems employ a network of fiber optic cables to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. A typical fiber optic network may include a system of trunk fiber optic cables including optical fibers. Fiber optic networks also include drop cables that interconnect to fibers of the trunk cables at various locations along the lengths of the trunk cables. The drop cables can be routed from the trunk cables to subscriber locations or to intermediate structures such as drop terminals.
Optical fibers of cables (e.g., drop cables, trunk cables, etc.) are often connected to connectorized pigtails via splices (e.g., fusion splices). Splices are typically supported within splice trays. Such closures typically include sealed ports through which the trunk cables and drop cables enter the closures. While splice trays are effective for protecting splices (e.g., fusion splices) and for managing the optical fibers routed to and from splice locations, splice trays can be relatively large. Thus, at least for certain applications, splice trays can be a limiting factor in achieving high density in fiber optic connectivity.
Alternative methods and equipment for splicing of optical fibers in a fiber optic network are desired.